


Notes of Love and Promise

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #3 Love Notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes of Love and Promise

**Notes of Love and Promise**

**Characters/Pairing:** implied Hunith/Balinor, Merlin

 **Words:** 192

**Prompt #3 Love Notes**

When Merlin started school, he was a quiet child. He knew that he was different because he only had his mum and no dad like the other kids.

Every year at Valentine’s Day, he would make a great big valentine for his mum because he thought since he didn’t have a dad that no one else would give her one.

Even after he graduated and went on to university he would send her a Valentine card.

When she died, he found them all in a shoebox in her closet. But they weren’t the only things that were in that box. Merlin found a bundle of letters and notes tied with a red ribbon. He started to read them and realized that they were from his father. The date on the last one was the year after he was born.

Then there was one last letter but not from his father. It was from the Royal Air Force. It told his mother that her husband had died serving his country.

Merlin learned so much about the man that wrote those letters that day. He learned they had both loved the same woman dearly.   


End file.
